


Tag You're It

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fun, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Just a little game between lovers.
Relationships: Ren Kouha/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tag You're It

**A/N: I miss** **writing** **for Kouha. So I wrote this.** **It's** **cheesy** **and the** **ending** **is** **lame. Forgive me.**

Y/N laughed as they ran down the hallway ignoring the disgusted looks they got. Or people whispering loudly about them.

_"Looks like Prince Kouha's wife/_ _husband_ _is a odd as he is."_

_"What terrible manners."_

_"_ _Aren't_ _they too old to be_ _playing_ _such a childish game."_

Y/N kept running, focusing on getting back to their room before Kouha caught them. Hearing their husband call for them, Y/N realized Kouha was closing in on them.

Reaching their bedroom Y/N quickly shut the door, jumping on the bed they closed the curtain. They placed their hands over their mouth to stifle their laughter.

The curtain pulled back unexpectedly and they let out a small scream that quickly turned to laughter.

"Finally caught you," Kouha said, alittle out of breath from all the running he did. He joined you on the bed, laying down.

You laid down next to him, resting your head on his shoulder. "I told you I'm too fast for you." You looked up at him, a wide grin on your face.


End file.
